1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to communication connectors for use with cables whose conductors carry multiple signal or data channels.
2. Discussion of the Known Art
Typical multi-channel or network types of communication connectors (e.g., type RJ-45) have four pairs of contact wires that carry corresponding signal or data channels through the connectors. Crosstalk occurs when signals of one channel carried by a first pair of contact wires in the connector, are partly transferred by inductive or capacitive coupling into another channel carried by a second pair of contact wires in the same connector. The transferred signals produce xe2x80x9ccrosstalkxe2x80x9d in the second channel, and such crosstalk degrades existing signals routed over the second channel. Commercially available communication connectors, for example, the MGS 200 and MGS 300 series of modular connectors available from Avaya Inc., incorporate wire traces or other elements on printed wire boards within the connectors, for purposes of reducing or compensating for such crosstalk. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,896 (Jul. 20, 1999) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,964 (Sep. 12, 2000), all relevant portions of which are incorporated by reference.
Communication connectors also have a number (e.g., eight) of connector terminals to which outside wire leads, for example, leads of an unshielded twisted pair (UTP) cable, are electrically connected. The terminals are themselves connected to corresponding ones of the contact wires of the connector either directly, or via a printed wire board supported in the connector housing.
UTP cables typically include four twisted pairs of insulated wire leads for carrying four different signal or data channels over the length of the cable. Each pair of leads must therefore be adequately supported or dressed next to a terminal housing on the connector, prior to termination of the lead pair at a corresponding pair of connector terminals on or in the terminal housing. Problems are known to arise in that variations of such lead dress in the field have compromised connector performance, particularly with respect to a connector""s near-end crosstalk (NEXT) rating.
Communication connectors for use with UTP or other kinds of cables are now expected to support data rates up to not only 100 MHz to meet industry xe2x80x9cCategory 5xe2x80x9d performance, but to meet or exceed Category 6 ratings which call for at least 46 dB crosstalk loss between any two channels at 250 MHz. It is therefore important that any variations of lead dress near the connector terminals tending to degrade a connector""s rated crosstalk performance, be avoided.
According to the invention, a terminal housing for a communication connector includes a base wall, and first and second rows of terminal posts disposed at opposite sides of the base wall. The terminal posts are configured to receive outside leads for establishing connections between the leads and connector terminals associated with the terminal posts. A lead guide structure extends between the two rows of terminal posts, and the guide structure is dimensioned and formed to separate and prevent interaction between a first set of leads terminating at the first row of terminal posts, and a second set of leads terminating at the second row of posts.
For a better understanding of the invention, reference is made to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing and the appended claims.